The Riot Against the Authority
by Maid of Time Aradia
Summary: Secrecy is a burden all families have, but not all families are this XTREME. Daniele Hardy, the youngest Hardy sibling, has come to the Diva Division to turn things around, as well as get closer with her hidden lover, Seth Rollins. But how long will she kept her romance a secret from her overbearing brothers? Please R&R


**Second WWE story! This one is set during the Authority time, so recently. The romance of Jey Uso and Brittany Bourne (another OC of mine) is from another story that I'm attempting to write, expect it somewhat soon.**

**I do not own any of these characters or moves, only Dani Hardy and Brittany Bourne. **

* * *

><p>"Seth man, stop pacing. She'll be here soon."<p>

"Don't talk to me about patience, Jey. You're not one to talk."

Jey Uso rolled his eyes as Seth Rollins continued to pace around before him. A few months ago, Jey wouldn't even see himself associating with the Authority's. But, the woman he was waiting for had changed his whole life around...and that was saying something about the usually deadset Superstar.

"Ugh, it isn't like her to be this late!" Seth said, grabbing at his dyed hair and tugging on it.

Jey sighed and listed off "Maybe they got caught in traffic, or maybe they got a layover and didn't tell us, or-"

"Or maybe," a sarcastic female voice said "Britt wanted some coffee and wouldn't get it from a gas station."

Both men's heads snapped up to see who spoke, as one woman jumped on Jey, coffee in hand, hugging him around the neck. The other stood there, "gagging" at the PDA after she rolled her eyes at the couple. Jey smirked and hugged the woman back.

"Hey BB, you had Seth worried." He said, smiling. The woman in his arms giggled and pulled back, flashing him a nice smile.

Brittany Bourne, sister of Evan Bourne and recent Diva's Champion, looked at her lover happily. She pulled the hair that hung in her face away, tucking it behind her ear.

"Why? Because I was keeping his woman from him? I would think he would be jealous over all else." Brittany joked, looking back at Seth and smirking.

Seth glared at her before the other woman had walked over and kissed his cheek. He looked at her and smiled softly as a blush started.

Her name was Daniele Hardy. She was the younger sister of the Hardy Boyz, Matt and Jeff. She had more Jeff in her than Matt, though. While she was serious and was heavily focused on the gold and the best for her career, she was equally, if not more, focused on a way to leave jaws dropping in utter shock.

Oh yes, Daniele was in utter infatuation with attention.

It would clarify her short, but extremely wild hair, with strands dyed blue and purple over her brilliant blonde. It also explained the wide varieties of tattoos; the chains around her neck, claw marks from a white tiger on her left ankle, and a decaying pair of angel wings on her lower back (which...Seth technically wasn't supposed to know about…), etc.

"Seth," Daniele called after waving good-bye to Brittany and Jey, who held each other close and compassionate and almost ignored Daniele as they looked at each other lovingly (gross), as they walked away "You okay? You seem to be in a daze."

He smiled and ruffled her hair, causing it to become frizzy "Scared for me? Why, is that a sign of weakness I hear, Hardy?" He smirked at her glare.

"Are you really going to try and say I'm weak? I thought you learned your lesson last time you said those words, Rollins." And it was Daniele's turn to smirk as Seth winced. She started sipping her coffee when she heard:

"Dani? Dani! Where are ya?"

She spit out her coffee and cursed "Shit!" before she cleaned herself from the scalding coffee with her hands. It wasn't all that effective. Seth frowned and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her close and pressed against her.

"Don't go. I just got you." He whispered before he pressed his lips against her own. She had gasped and dropped the empty cup of coffee before wrapping her arms around his neck, tugging at his hair, and pressing back against him. While both were strictly against PDA, such little time together forced their hands...in more ways than one.

As they kissed, she felt him grip her upper arms possessively, pulling them away from his neck. She also felt the vibrations of a groan that echoed from the pit of his throat. She pulled away and panted before she felt him nip at her neck and grope her round bum. She tossed her head back and panted before she heard footsteps approach.

She pushed him off and whispered the promise of "Tonight." before she pecked his lips. She smiled and she turned, hurrying to her brothers, leaving Seth wanting and waiting.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"What took ya so long?" Matt asked, looking impatient once again.

"Lighten up, man, its her first day. She probably got lost." Jeff defended. Matt glared and looked ready to start _another _fight, when Dani stepped between them.

"Tone down the testosterone, boys." She mediated, glaring at them before she relaxed "And Britt and I just got here. She refused to get coffee from a gas station like normal people, so that's why I'm late. I'm sorry."

Both boys sighed before glaring at one another. Dani sighed again before she told them "You two are hopeless." And she hiked up her bag, starting to walk off, until Jeff came in front and hugged her close. She sighed and leaned to his hold. Jeff was always more of the emotional type, as opposed to Matt being rational.

She felt Matt pat her shoulder, and she pulled back to look up at the eldest Hardy. He frowned and said "We're sorry Dani. We're just nervous for ya. We know what this business can do to someone."

Daniele sighed and she said "Its fine, I'm just really on edge. I haven't even heard my storyline yet."

Jeff pulled back and nodded before taking her bag from her. He lifted it over his shoulder and nodded to Matt, as if to tell him "You do it" before starting to walk. Matt shook his head and followed soon after.

Confused, Dani followed in tow and the family walked in silence, until Matt said "You're gonna rein terror onto the Authority. You'll attack Divas, and even some Superstars, before targeting Rollins. The Authority will then put in vs. males then. After a few wins, you then fight for your job...I don't know where it goes then."

Dani sighed and then gave out a fake groan "But Steph's a bitch, Kane is a pedo in a suit, and Rollins is a creep..."

"Hey, I don't like that little bastard anywhere near ya either," Matt said as Jeff shook his head "But...that's this line of work, Dani. You just gotta power through sometimes."

Dani nodded and she looked down sadly, making sure she kept that certain emotion hidden from them. She didn't respond to her brothers for the rest of their walk, not even when they started bickering.


End file.
